Midorima's Soft Side
by TheConsultingFangirl394
Summary: One evening, it was raining so hard that Momoi had to stay in to the nearest house she knew - Midorima's. And that was when the fun started. (A MidoMomo FanFiction. NO HATE PLEASE.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Heavy Rainfall

**Summary: One evening, it was raining so hard that Momoi had to stay in to the nearest house she knew - Midorima's. And that was when the fun started. (A MidoMomo FanFiction. NO HATE PLEASE.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still don't own Kuroko no Basuke, and its amazing characters. What I do own is this FanFiction and my sheer imagination.**

**A/N: Hullo! It's me again! So after writing the Kise x Momoi FanFiction (my first KnB FanFic) and gaining positive reviews, as promised, I've finally finished writing my second KnB FanFiction, which is all about Midorima and Momoi's relationship! *squeals* this was supposed to be a one-shot FanFiction, but I had a hard time with Midorima's overly _tsundere_ personality, so I had written it a bit longer to put more character development! It has three chapters, actually, and I will update the second chapter as soon as possible! After this, I shall write AoMomo next. Well, it kind'a depends with my schedule, but I'll make sure to write it! So better watch out for my third KnB FanFiction, AoMomo Shippers!**  
**Well anywho~ I do hope you enjoy reading this FanFiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.**  
**If you don't like the MidoMomo ship though, then PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. And don't make a review about how you hated the two together. But to those who'd like to give this ship a try (and to those who really ship it as hard as I do), please do not hesitate to read and review. Yes, reviews (praises, compliments or criticisms about the writing and the story) are highly appreciated (just as long as there's no hate to the ship involved).**  
**As fellow fanatics of KuroBasu, we should all respect each other. Forget hate and keep the love, my dearies!**  
**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Midorima's Soft Side_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - The Heavy Rainfall  
**

* * *

_Momoi ran._

She ran as fast as she could across the slippery and wet streets. The rain poured even harder. Every raindrop falling upon her body felt heavy. She was desperately looking for a shed to stay, but no luck. Her bag and all of its contents were terribly soaked. She herself was unbelievably drenched starting from her long pink hair down to her shoes. Why had she forgotten to bring her umbrella in this kind of weather?

_'Momoi, you're so stupid sometimes!'_ she thought to herself as she ran home. Those people walking down the same street as the pink girl, all were having umbrellas and coats that kept them warm for the evening, eyed her pitiful state as she ran past them. Momoi felt totally embarrassed and only managed to let her wet pink hair curtain her scarlet face. That wasn't the perfect time to mope around and sob, she thought to herself as she continued her long, tragic journey through the rain. Not even the resonant roar of thunder and the blinding flash of lightning weakened her.

Moments passed and the cool wind started to blow hard against her. This made both her knees tremble. The frigid atmosphere had enveloped her in an instant. Her now wet and sticky clothes had lost all its dryness and warmth and it didn't help her at all to ease the coldness she was feeling. The rain seemed like it wouldn't stop. The pink haired lady felt very troubled as she slowed down from her tiring run. She took a few seconds to catch her breath. That was it, she was pretty much hopeless. Home was still far away and the rain was gradually getting stronger. Momoi had no choice but to stay in to somebody's house until the rain would cease to exist. She familiarized the subdivision she was now in, and then realized that she was just a few blocks away from Midorima's house. Determination was etched upon her face as she trudged through the heavy rainfall. That tall man with green locks and emerald eyes seemed to have resembled the poor pink girl's hope for the night.

x x x

The dark blue sky was unseen by everyone that evening. Only huge and wide dark grey clouds were in full display above. It covered the whole city with unending raindrops, lightning and thunder. But none of these disturbances of Mother Nature have budged Midorima from his seat. He was in his bedroom, busy scribbling artful words upon a piece of parchment on his study table. He paused to reread the poem he had written. Emerald eyes fixed upon the once empty piece of parchment until a crease began to form in the middle of his forehead.

"This is not good at all..." He muttered. Unsatisfied with his literary work, he relentlessly crumpled the ink-stained parchment and threw it effortlessly at a trash bin that was already half-full due to his countless attempts of poetry writing. He shoot the crumpled parchment, and imagined himself scoring three points in a basketball game. The parchment had tumbled down inside the bin to meet the other wasted parchments that have no use to Midorima anymore.

_'I didn't know poetry writing was this difficult...'_ He thought to himself as he turned to his right. His glinting emerald eyes gazed at the seven books that were neatly stacked to one side of his study table.

_'However, giving up is never an option...'_

A small smirk crept upon his face as he took another piece of parchment and commenced writing once more. That poem was a school assignment that should be done properly and perfectly. He would never let anybody else be better than him at anything.

_'I have my lucky item with me to compensate my bad luck. There is no way I will fail this.' _Midorima thought as he wrote his first stanza. He was more confident writing a poem now than earlier. But as he continued, his mind slowly flew off to somewhere else. He remembered something that caused his bemusement. There was something peculiar about Cancer's fate that day. According to the _Oha-Asa horoscope_, he'd be showing his soft side to those who'd ask for his help and that his lucky item of the day was his favorite novel. The day was about to end but nothing interesting had happened yet. Nobody had even asked him for any form of help whatsoever. The green head was about to wander inside his thoughts a little longer until a knock was heard from his house's front door.

x x x

A frustrated sigh had slipped away from Momoi's cherry lips after she knocked the barred wooden door of Midorima's house. She waited and waited as she shivered at the coldness touching her bare flesh.

_'What is taking Midorin so long? I hope he's still awake... I hope he's home...'_

Then there was an audible clicking of the doorknob, and a loud creak as the door opened before her. Beyond it, her dark pink eyes saw a tall man with glasses. His green hair fell perfectly upon his face. His emerald eyes, though their gazes were as cold as the rain pouring, dazzled her.

"Midorin!" cried Momoi cheerfully before lunging herself to Midorima, whose eyes widened. His jaws dropped at the intensely drenched figure before her. The green head watched the pitiful pink girl embrace him tight. He felt the essence of rain that Momoi bore seep into his plain white shirt. At first, the tall green could not muster up the words he needed to say. Maybe it was because he was too focused on the closeness their bodies. He never really felt comfortable being hugged and cuddled. Not to mention the way that the pink haired girl's full-bosomed chest was pressed against his stomach.

"M - Momoi..." said Midorima in a tone filled with awe rather than shock. When the pink girl finally pulled away, the two started a much less touchy feely conversation.

"I almost thought you wouldn't open the door for me, Midorin..." said Momoi as she managed to flex her lips into a smile full of gratitude.

"More importantly, what have you been doing out in the rain?! Just look at yourself!" demanded Midorima. The pink girl felt the resonant timbre of his voice. It made her feel like she was being scolded by her own father.

"_Su - Sumimasen_, Midorin! I got out of school late and then it started to rain so hard while I was walking home..." said Momoi meekly as she scratched her cheeks gently with the end of her index finger, her smile still visible. The tall green man looked down at the poor little lady as if she was a huge burden to his evening.

"And you didn't even bring an umbrella with you earlier?" he sternly asked. This made the buxom pink's face turn rosy as she looked down to her thoroughly wet shoes.

"Well, I sort of forgot..." she mumbled lowly but it was enough for Midorima to hear.

"Where's Aomine?! He should've been with you." the green head kept firing questions that he didn't notice how Momoi's knees kept knocking each other as the cool wind blew past them and the rain fell immensely harder.

"Th - That moron never showed up in school today... And b - besides, he wouldn't share his umbrella with me if he h - had one!"Momoi stammered weakly as her mind thought of Aomine, making her annoyance fire up a bit, and as her body fought back against the frigid weather. Midorima hadn't noticed the pink head struggle as he placed a palm over his forehead.

"Good Grief." he sighed, annoyed at the predicament fate had put him into.

"M - Midorin? C - Can I stay in your house for a while? Please? Until the rain s - stops?" This made the green head finally realize how terrible Momoi's situation was. And as much as he liked to shut the door, he didn't. A reason for holding back, he did not know.

_'Do I even have a choice?'_ said Midorima inside his mind as he made room for Momoi to enter.

"Come in."

The pink haired lady smiled weakly as she bowed and took off her wet shoes.

"_A - Arigatou_, Midorin!"

"Please hurry up." said Midorima sternly as he looked away from the little pink. And when Momoi finally stepped inside the threshold, a parcel of warmth came to her.

"_Sugoi..._Midorin, your home is so warm!" said the pink head as she turned her head to observe her tall friend's welcoming domain. Midorima ignored what she said and quickly went upstairs without a word.

"Midorin, where are you going?" asked Momoi as she watched Midorima's back ascend to the next floor until he was seen no more. She sighed before she realized that she was left alone in the silent living room to wander around freely. After a few minutes, Midorima finally came back to the living room. He heard sweet giggles as he turned to the girl with long pink locks.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Midorima as he approached Momoi.

"Ah, Midorin!" the pink head then turned to the tall green after hearing his deep voice. "I was just looking at your baby pictures in this album! You were so cute back th-"

"What?!" Midorima jolted at what he heard and then glared at the green photo album that was in Momoi's hands. "Where did you get that?!"

"I found it underneath that small table. It's a pretty odd place to hide a photo album, actually." Momoi giggled once again. She saw how Midorima's face heat up.

"G - Give me that, Momoi! Seriously, you shouldn't touch anybody's property without asking permission." said Midorima as he grabbed the photo album, that had the same color as his hair, from the pink girl. Momoi didn't mind this and kept giggling at his reaction.

_"Baby Midorin has the cutest little bottom!" _Momoi loftily said in a sing-song voice. She repeated it for several times as she wiggled a finger. The tall green's dignity slightly degraded. His face began to burn scarlet at the word 'cute' and 'bottom'.

"Enough already, Momoi!" said Midorima, a bit louder than his usual voice. Momoi could only giggle at such a priceless face. "Will you just go upstairs to the bathroom already?"

"Eh?"Momoi paused and gazed up at Midorima's red face. "Bathroom?"

"Yes. I've prepared a warm bath for you. Here's your towel." the green head handed a thick green towel to Momoi, who almost forgot about being so drenched in frigid rain. The pink head took the towel and thanked Midorima, who was still a bit red after her childish teasing.

"I can always count on Midorin!" said Momoi as she wrapped her arms around the green haired man once again. "He is so thoughtful and sweet!"

"When did preparing a warm bath for somebody became sweet and thoughtful?" asked Midorima as he glanced at the pink haired girl who was hugging him tight.

"The simplest things you do are the sweetest and most thoughtful..." said the little pink. Her voice was muffled by Midorima's white shirt. The green head's free hand slowly moved to Momoi's back, but then he felt this strong hesitation ring inside him. So he decided to move his hand away instead and gently break free from such a lovely embrace.

"Come. I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"_H - Hai._" Momoi then followed her tall friend to the stairs. And when they finally reached the second floor of Midorima's house, Momoi started to ask questions to extinguish the deafening silence.

"So, Midorin, where are your parents?"

"They're on a business trip. They won't be home in three days." said Midorima in his usual tone of voice. Momoi went beside him as they walked closer to the bathroom.

"What about your sister?"

"She's at my grandmother's house for the weekend."

"Oh. So you're alone here until they get back?" asked Momoi as she turned to look at the green haired man's face. He always seemed so serious. The pink girl rarely saw his other emotions. And whenever she had the chances to witness those emotions emerge from Midorima's face, she felt special, it felt priceless, and it felt genuine.

"Probably so..." He then turned to Momoi and shot her an unfathomable gaze. "But since you're here for the mean time, I guess I'm not going to be alone for a while."

"I'll make sure you won't feel alone, Midorin..." Momoi returned his gaze with a sweet smile. Midorima averted his eyes from the pretty little lady as they reached the bathroom door.

"Here it is." said the green head shortly.

"_Arigatou_, Midorin!" Momoi turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "I won't take long, I promise."

"I won't mind just as long you put those wet clothes of yours properly at one side of the tub." said Midorima, which made the pink lady halt from her steps.

"Eh?! What for?"

"I'm going to wash and dry them for you as soon as you're done using the bathroom."

A shade of pink appeared on Momoi's cheeks. This made her green friend raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"_Ano..._" the pink head tucked her wet hair behind her ear before she continued." Maybe it's best if I wash my own clothes by myself."

"No. It's fine with me. Besides, I don't want you touching anything." said Midorima, clenching the green photo book in his other hand.

"But you're allowed to touch my supposed-to-be private undergarments? That's so unfair Midorin..." Momoi's face heated up. And that was when the tall green realized what she was trying to say. His face started to warm up as well.

"N - No! I didn't mean it that way! And you worry too much! I - I have no bad intentions, if that's what you're thinking!" Midorima stammered in front of the pink lady. Silence fell upon them in an instant. Then Momoi gave out a faintsigh, and let out a little smile.

"And that is why I trust you the most, Midorin."

She said calmly. Those words made Midorima stay rooted on the spot until Momoi went inside the threshold. Not one of his so-called friends had ever told him that they trusted him except for Momoi. Did it mean that she approved of letting him wash her clothes then?

_"Women." _Midorima muttered before gently pushing back his glasses and turning his heel to leave.

x x x

"I feel so refreshed!" Momoi exclaimed after wrapping the green towel around her slender body. She slightly opened the door and peered out to see nobody else. Just an empty space. She looked down at the well polished floor. Her dark pink eyes caught sight of a new set of clothes folded nicely for her. Momoi smiled absentmindedly. She never thought Midorima would be so concerned for her. Let alone give so much effort for someone like her, a girl he never really liked.

_'He really does have a soft side...'_

The pink head took the clothes she was given. She unfolded the blue shirt and the black jogging pants. Her sweat dropped as she realized that both garments were too big for her. Obviously, the clothes belonged to Midorima himself. But she wondered where the bra and panties came from_. 'Maybe it was from his mother's.'_ she thought before wearing the two first. She had a hard time wearing the bra. It won't fit her chest at all. After multiple attempts to hook the bra behind her back, she gave up and called out to Midorima from the slightly opened bathroom door.

"Midorin! Midorin, I've got a huge problem here!"

After a few minutes, the pissed Midorima came walking to the bathroom door that was slightly left ajar. How will he ever finish his poem by the end of the day? He knocked the door to catch the attention of the pink girl who was on the other side.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Momoi jolted at the sound of his voice.

"Midorin, this bra is too small for me!" she said through the door. Midorima saw her hand appear from the slightly opened space, holding the undergarment she had shunned. "Please go find me a bigger one."

"How big is that chest of yours? This is the biggest size already!" yelled Midorima as he grabbed the undergarment from Momoi's hand. No matter how furious he got, deep inside him he was deeply impressed by how big her breasts really were.

"Whose bra is that anyway? From your little sister?" asked Momoi, who tried to stifle her laughter despite the fact that Midorima was already getting annoyed.

"It's belongs to my mother!"

"Oh. My bad. Well go hurry up and find me a bigger one please?"

"Just wait for a minute or two." the tall green swore under his breath before leaving his spot. And as he promised, he did come back with a new undergarment for Momoi to try.

"Here." he stuck his hand inside the small space of the opened door. "I hope that fits."

"Thank you, Midorin!" Momoi giggled as she took the bra from her green haired friend's hand. Silence fell over for a few seconds.

"Well?" asked Midorima from the outside of the door.

"Yes! It finally fits!" the pink girl responded with glee in the tone of her voice. She finally opened the bathroom door to reveal herself. Midorima's emerald green eyes saw how big the shirt and jogging pants were for Momoi. He tried looking away to stifle a small chuckle that almost slipped out of his lips.

"Is there something wrong, Midorin?" Momoi raised a pink eyebrow and walked out of the bathroom before closing it shut. The tall man coughed a little and began to walk ahead.

"It's none of your concern." he indifferently said. Momoi pouted. She was sure there was something else in Midorima's mind. The pink head quickly went past the tall man and turned to face him. Her arms wide open, like she was on defense in a basketball game. She glared at a pair of emerald eyes.

"What's your problem now?"

"You're thinking about how I look ridiculous in these clothes, aren't you?" Momoi said, her dark pink eyes never left the emerald ones.

"And why would I waste my time thinking about that?" retorted Midorima. He tried his best to sound convincing. _'Women are such fascinating creatures. They can easily read minds like it's a normal thing...'_

"So you're not making fun of me?" the little pink studied the tall man's face, making sure he wasn't lying to her.

"I told you, I'm not. And stop making a huge fuss about it." said Midorima as he watched Momoi tiptoe herself up to raise her height higher. She seemed like she wouldn't let the green head off the hook that easily.

"All men keep saying things like that just to cover up their true intentions!" said Momoi in a way like she was lecturing her green haired friend. Those round dark pink irises matched with a cute pout, Midorima thought she was rather adorable.

"You're giving too much thought over the pettiest things." the tall green sighed. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see that attractive face of the pink head again, avoiding the temptation of kissing her.

"It doesn't matter how you look like... You're still beautiful regardless."

After taking note of what he just said, Midorima's mouth suddenly sagged. He could not believe how those words escaped from his lips. A pair of emerald eyes was wide open in shock. His head turned to Momoi, who didn't seem mad anymore.

"You really think so, Midorin?" her eyes sparkled as her cheeks went rosy.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." the tall green pushed back his glasses and tried all his efforts to hide his scarlet face. He hastily turned himself around to the bathroom. "I should better start washing your clothes now so that they'd be dry as early as possible."

"M - Midorin!"

Then for the third time that night, those arms that belonged to the pink girl clung to Midorima like he was her very own stuffed toy. The tall man felt her small fingers twitch on his abdomen. Her head was pressed against his strong back. The green head tried his best not to breathe deep. He hoped she wouldn't here how his heart pounded and raced rapidly inside his chest. Midorima closed his eyes tight. Why was he feeling so nervous? Why was he feeling weak and speechless every time he felt her close to him? Was it because of the hug or was it because of her? The thoughts inside his mind scattered.

"Momoi, stop hugging me..." Those were the only words his slightly trembling mouth could say.

"I can't help it... You keep giving me reasons why I should..." Momoi said in a hushed tone. Then a faint giggle came out of her cherry lips. "I never thought you'd ever think about how I looked like..."

"I never even thought I'd say what I keep thinking about straight-forwardly to you..." Midorima said lowly. He then brought his hands over to where Momoi's were. The pink head felt how warm his palms were over the back of her hands. She blushed at his precious touch. It was her first time to be held by Midorima.

_And it felt so special..._

"Momoi..." The green haired man would love to stay locked around her for a longer time, but he already felt wrong staying like that with her. And as much as it killed him to pull away, he still did.

"Please head down to the kitchen. I know you haven't eaten dinner yet. Luckily, I bought some canned red bean soup earlier. I hope that will suffice your hunger. I'll meet you downstairs after I finish dealing with your clothes."

Midorima said without even turning to the pink haired lady facing his back. Momoi secretly beamed at her friend.

"I'll meet you downstairs then, Midorin!" said Momoi before turning her heel to the stairs, leaving the green head exceedingly wonder-struck.

* * *

**A/N: So… how was it? I kind'a think Midorin was a bit out of character. Are there awkward sentences? Are there any wrong grammars that I should correct? How was the first chapter to you? Let me know what you think.**  
**Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible, I promise.**  
**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beast's Den

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Harry Potter. If I did own both, I'd be the happiest fangirl on earth!**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Should I not go into detail about how my phone died? And yes, most of the time I type on my phone since I feel much more comfortable typing when I lay down on my bed (Yes, I am that weird). It is pretty convenient to type stories on my phone, actually.  
Oh, and by the way, I also edited Chapter one since it had too many grammar errors. I really got lazy spell-checking the Fic before so it was added to the reasons why this second chapter took longer time to write. Well anyways... Finally, here's the second chapter! I hope I've written it successfully. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Also, I'd like to say how surprised I am to find out that I'm the first writer to ever have written a Midorima x Momoi romance FanFiction. Same goes with the KisexMomoi Fic, I think? Teehee. Please correct me if I'm wrong about that, though. Teehee. So anyways... I shall not prolong the excitement any longer.  
Here's Chapter two of _Midorima's Soft Side._**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - The Beast's Den**

* * *

After eating the red bean soup Midorima had provided her, Momoi watched the news from the green head's flat-screen television. She then had learned about the strong storm that caused her so many burdens earlier. As her ears listened to the reporter's voice, she swiveled her head to the window and saw how the rain hadn't weaken yet.

_"According to the weather forecasters, the storm would leave the affected areas by tomorrow morning..."_

"This isn't good." said Momoi to herself. Maybe she'd be staying with Midorima for a bit longer than she thought. And the odd thing was that she honestly felt happy about it. She soon turned off the television after the news had finished. The pink head then went to pick up her soggy bag that was lying helplessly on the floor near the stairs. Her hands took out the now useless and soaked contents of her school bag. An upset sigh was heard from her as she thought of the damage it caused her._ 'My phone's broken, my school notes, all my data and information about Touou's next opponent... gone!'_

Then out of nowhere, she suddenly remembered about her parents that might've been so worried sick about her already. Unfortunately, her phone was already dead and there wasn't any telephone seen anywhere around the house. More importantly, Midorima still haven't reappeared after their encounter upstairs.

"What's taking Midorin so long?" Momoi lost her patience too fast. She hadn't realized herself moving away from her spot. Her feet stormed up to the second floor in search of her tall friend, but her dark pink eyes saw no green hair and black glasses. No emerald eyes to gaze at her indifferently. No warmth. Just empty space.

Momoi then turned to Midorima's bedroom door, hoping he was there. Her small hand reached out to the doorknob, but then hesitated. What if it was locked? Despite the fear and doubt, the pink girl gulped in her ginger thoughts and still tried to open the door. There was a click, then a creak. Luckily, the door to Midorima's bedroom wasn't locked. It seemed like the door itself was tempting her to proceed inside. And she did. But when Momoi peered into the room, her heart sank. There was no sign of the tall green anywhere inside the room.

And despite Midorima's warnings about not touching anything that wasn't hers, Momoi still had the guts to step inside the bedroom. Out of curiosity was her main reason. She felt amused how almost all his things in his room had the color green in it, just like how hers had the color pink. All his lucky items were placed on a huge shelf. Beside it, there was a smaller shelf where his books were all neatly arranged alphabetically. His bed looked oddly inviting. The bed sheets were green, the pillows were white. Momoi's amusement never wavered as she turned to the left side of the room and saw the green head's study table, and at the corner beside it, a half-full trash bin could be seen. Midorima seemed very busy with school assignments. There was a small lamp on top of the study table, along with several pieces of parchment, pencils and pens to keep it company. On the right corner of the table, dark pink eyes locked gazes at seven thick books that Momoi knew very well. It was one of those things that made her childhood worthwhile. And she cherished those books dearly in her heart.

"I didn't know Midorin have read _'Harry Potter'_ too..."

She was about to pick up one of the seven books, but she froze when her dark pink eyes darted at a parchment that caught her attention. She held it up and read its contents.

_"A Shade Of Green_

_by: Midorima Shintarou_

_Everybody hated this little Green.  
He always felt out of place, never seen.  
All the colors were very beautiful  
While he was a stain, a mess so awful_

_But they knew that life would be incomplete  
If there wasn't a shade of Green to beat.  
Though Green was hated, he was everywhere.  
Green is pretty, he'll melt you with his stare._

_He is useful, He is reliable.  
He can do things beyond impossible.  
What is the rainbow without little Green?  
What's life without a little shade of Green?"_

Momoi felt her heart skip a beat. Giggles filled her lips. It was perhaps the cutest poem she ever read. She felt like keeping it to herself and reading it over and over again. "I didn't know Midorin can write poems!"

"But I do know you'll barge in here and disobey me." said a deep voice that knew how to make the hairs at the back of the pink head's neck stand on end.

"Midorin?!" Momoi turned to the tall Midorima as he approached her. "I - I'm sorry. I can explain-"

"Hand me that paper. Now." demanded the tall green. He glowered at the pink head before her. The muscles on his face tightened. Emerald irises narrowed at the sight of her pink hair. It was as if Momoi just stepped inside a monster's den. And much to her horror, she had awakened the relentless beast. She looked a bit terrified at how he looked a her irately. "Is there anything else you want to touch?"

"Midorin, please stop it... You're scaring me." the color in Momoi's face had gone. Her voice trembled in fear. "I didn't mean to intrude. I - I was looking for you and-"

"I've had enough of your insipid childishness."

"Midorin, please..."

"GET OUT!" yelled Midorima. His fingers were clenched into fists. Those emerald eyes that were filled with overwhelming fury seemed to have stung and hurt Momoi. It directly sent tears to her dark pink eyes. The pink girl dropped the parchment and ran past Midorima. She got to the door and left without a word.

_Midorima heard the door slam shut behind him. _

_He was angry._

_And he felt good to know that the nuisance had already fled from his territory._

_But he suddenly felt wrong._

_There was something about those tears from her eyes that shattered him._

And after a few moments of stunning silence and subsiding anger, he brought a strong hand up to his face and sighed. _'I can't believe that woman can make me angry and at the same time feel so guilty...' _He swore bitterly before throwing himself on top of his warm bed. He closed his eyes tight. Why was he feeling so odd tonight? He wasn't like this before. When he was angry to somebody, he'd stay like that for a very long time. But was Momoi an exception?

"And I thought I have already buried everything from the past..." Midorima said under his breath as he remembered how he first saw Momoi...

_'A childish and annoying girl, who was born on the seventh of May... Her Zodiac sign is Taurus and her blood type is A, which is why we never get along...' _but in spite of all those, Midorima did fall for her. He loved the way how she gathered data, how she was good in school and in being the manager of Teiko's basketball team. They used to have study dates together. Momoi was two months older than him, but he never understood why she kept acting so puerile. He was still glad she kept that demeanor, though. Otherwise, she wouldn't be Momoi at all. Even though he disapproved of her bubbly and out-going personality, it was one of the reasons why he really liked her. She was the only one who could say and do things that make him realize anything out of the blue. And his weakness was the undeniable truth that...

_She was so inexplicably beautiful._

_Momoi was the only exception to all the rules he'd put up._

_And no girl could ever compare to her, because she was special._

_And she needed to feel how special she was._

"Momoi... I'm..." mumbled Midorima as he finally opened his emerald eyes. The sight of the ceiling welcomed him back from his deep pondering. He got up from his bed and felt his heart pound inside him. His pride was always too high, now he tried swallowing it hard just for the girl who cried because of that uptight beast within him

_'Midorima, you're such an idiot... You know very well that you shouldn't yell at a girl...'_ the tall green wanted to hit himself for letting his own emotions get to him. He sighed heavily after choosing what his final decision was. His feet touched the bedroom floor as he stood up and made his way to the door.

Midorima went downstairs as fast as he could. And when he got the the living room, his ears picked up the sound of light sobs coming from the sofa. His emerald eyes darted at a curled up figure wearing clothes that were too huge for her. Her face was so red as the tears fell across her face. A huge pang of remorse hit Midorima in an instant. He dropped his unfathomable gazes and began to relax the tensed muscles in his face. His expression softened a little as he watched Momoi sob silently.

"Momoi?" said Midorima in a low voice. It was sadder than usual. Momoi saw him approach to her spot. She looked frail and less zealous than she frequently was. This made the tall green worry.

"Midorin?" mumbled the pink head before her sobs turned harder. "I'm so sorry..."

"I - I should be the one saying that to you." the green head knelt in front of the sofa where Momoi was crying. A slight tint of scarlet had emerged from his face as he marveled at her unbelievable beauty. She still looked beautiful regardless of her face being stained with tears. "I didn't mean to scare you and it also wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings.I just don't know how to control myself sometimes."

"Y - You hate me. I know you do... You always did... It's because I annoy you all the time and-"

"I do get annoyed, but I never hated you, Momoi." said Midorima as he felt his cheeks burn. He felt so pathetic, but he had to apologize. Otherwise, his guilt would haunt him forever.

"Is that true, Midorin?" Momoi gazed at the green head, her dark pink eyes flooded in tears.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do..."

"Then than answers everything." said Midorima as he leaned closer to Momoi. He took her in his arms without any hint of doubt anymore. "I'm sorry, Momoi..."

"Midorin..." the pink head sobbed upon his wide chest. Her fingers dug into his white shirt. "I'm so sorry too..."

Midorima could feel her back tremble. He squeezed her body tighter to show her how serious he really was on asking for an apology and at the same time to secure her.

"Please stop crying now..." the tall green whispered. He closed his eyes as he thought of how good it really felt to embrace somebody. Most of the time, he never revealed his soft side to anybody, because it was a sign of weakness, and of submission. Also, showing affection was always the last thing written on his list, but that moment was an exception.

_Because it felt special..._

They stayed like that for a long time until Momoi had fallen unusually silent. Her back finally stopped trembling and her sobs had finally died. Midorima felt her heat radiate to his skin. It seemed too warm to be considered normal. He started to feel that something was wrong about the pink girl resting upon his chest. The green haired man looked down at Momoi after pulling himself away from her a little. His mouth fell open as he witnessed how scarlet Momoi's face was. She had her eyes closed, probably too weak to talk to him. Midorima could see upon the pink head's face how she felt tired and stressed. He placed a palm over her face, neck and forehead and had concluded that his little pink was having a fever.

"Momoi, you're burning up!" said Midorima in shock. Momoi could only respond with a very weak smile.

"Midorin will take care of me, won't he?" she whispered without even opening her dark pink eyes. The tall green head stayed quiet as he brought his hand left arm behind Momoi's upper back and the other on the back of her knees. He pulled her up from the sofa without even straining himself. Midorima carried the pink head bridal-style and headed to the stairs.

"I will..." He said shortly as he stepped on the staircases up to the second floor.

When the two got into the bedroom, Midorima laid Momoi down on his bed and tucked her in. He gave her some medicines to drink and even made an effort to warm a towel that he immersed in hot water. He also willingly placed the towel upon her forehead. Momoi responded with a small smile. She mumbled words of gratitude as Midorima took care of her. The pink haired lady didn't how touched the green head was. But how would she ever know that if he kept concealing his feelings from his face?

The green haired man also gave a quick call to the pink girl's anxious parents, telling them that their daughter was out of harm's way and that he'd keep her safe for the whole night. Time passed as the silence grew deeper. Momoi's eyelids closed heavily. All that trudging through the rain, which happened to be a storm, seemed to have drained all her strength. Midorima watched her sleep peacefully. His emerald eyes were fixed at her rosy face. It was the most innocent thing he ever saw in his entire life. He would often scoff and glare in disgust at the slightest innocence his eyes saw. But that was Momoi he was staring at, and declining to have the pleasure of observing her up-close was rather foolish. He finally had her all to himself. Why would he waste that once in a lifetime moment?

Sitting on a chair across the bed where Momoi rested, Midorima had no plans on sleeping. He secretly wanted to be the pink head's guardian angel for the night. Also, he wanted to make sure she was alright by checking her temperature every now and then. And to extinguish the boredom he was beginning to feel, his emerald eyes glanced at the seven books that were settled nicely upon his study table. All seven books were his most favorite novels, his lucky items of the day. It was a sin to leave one behind, for all seven books became a part of his childhood. He wouldn't fall in love with reading if it weren't for the magic the books had bestowed upon him. A faint and tired smile appeared on his face as he moved to pick up one of the seven books. He went back to his chair as he flipped through the pages of the _'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_ book. The tall green head read the book like he never had read it before. His ears could hear the rain fall against his bedroom's barred window pane. The thunder roared and kept diminishing the silence He and Momoi needed. But Midorima didn't mind the noise at all. It was nothing compared to the loud gong of his conscience earlier. And now that everything was back in order, he felt peaceful.

And possibly, more in love with the pink sleeping beauty in front of him…

* * *

**A/N: Fuwaaaah~ I'm so speechless for this chapter!**  
**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**  
**Lemme know what you think!**  
**See y'all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Green Ring

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KnB blah, blah, blah… What I only own is this FanFiction. Hehehe…**

**A/N: Hello again! So this is the last chapter! I have nothing else to say anymore, actually. I just want to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! They are all motivating and empowering! Let us all keep writing!  
Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Green Ring**

* * *

_"Midorin?"_

A pair of emerald eyes opened against the early rays of sunshine that entered the room through the window. It took a few seconds before Midorima's eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room. He saw himself sitting on his chair, his Harry Potter book placed on his lap. His hands moved to his eyes and felt something was missing – His glasses were gone. Giggles suddenly killed the quiet atmosphere. The green head turned to the pink figure smiling at him. She was always the source of giggles that tickled his senses. Midorima's mouth sagged and his eyes widened a bit to see Momoi wearing his glasses.

"Midorin is so kawaii without glasses!"

"Momoi, you'll hurt your eyes! Give it back to me!" he said strongly as he reached out his hand to the pink girl.

"Oh, alright... Here you go." Momoi said before taking the black framed glasses off. She gave it back to the tall green without another word.

"_O - Ohayou_..." Midorima stuttered as he looked away from the girl with pink locks. He wore his glasses as quickly as possible.

"_Ohayou_, Midorin." said Momoi in her usual small voice. Its liveliness had finally returned. The green head assumed that she was already feeling better after her fever last night. "How was your night?"

"I should be the one asking you that question." he retorted, resuming to his usual tone of voice that most people could not fathom. It was as if he never changed since last night.

"I'm feeling great…" said Momoi with a cute beam that shot the green head's heart bull's eye. "… How about you?"

"I'm fine." Midorima said shortly, trying his best not to blush at the pink head sitting adorably on his bed. "I was reading _'Harry Potter'_ until I slept."

"Oh. That reminds me... You know what, Midorin? I've been dying to tell you that I read _'Harry Potter'_ too! All seven books!" said Momoi as-a-matter-of-factually. This left Midorima dumbfounded.

"I can't believe that you're a_ Potterhead_ too..." said the handsome green in amazement. A smile was meaning to escape from his lips. He thought he was the only one. "You've also watched all eight movies?"

"Never missed any of them in the cinemas." the pink head said with pride. Midorima let out a small smirk that made Momoi's dark pink eyes twinkle and dilate. She never saw him flex his lips like that. If only she had a camera with her, she would have taken a picture of it as fast as she could.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only nerd here." Midorima said calmly as he crossed his arms above his wide chest. This made Momoi laugh a little.

"But Midorin is not just a nerd..." said the pink lady as she crawled on the bed closer to the tall green head sitting before her. She placed a soft index finger upon his nose. Midorima bit his tongue at her touch. "He's a handsome nerd..."

The redness of the tall green's cheeks appeared effortlessly as he gazed back at the beautiful pink figure. Time stopped. He was stunned. Moving himself from his position was a bad idea. The vastness of his mind was filled with unwanted thoughts that tried to get his full attention_. 'Why is she making me feel so inappropriate? Is she trying to seduce me? No. It can't be. She looks too innocent to be considered seductive. But what does she want me to do now? We're still too young. Midorima, put yourself together!'_

"Midorin, you okay?" asked Momoi after pulling her small index finger away from Midorima's nose. She tried not to make fun of his red face.

"I - I'm fine." said Midorima before standing on his feet. His heart was racing again. He placed the first Harry Potter book back with the remaining six before turning to leave the bedroom. After that close and hot encounter, relief came to him in an instant. He never knew how compelling Momoi's beauty was.

"I'll be making breakfast." He said when he paused to the door before leaving at once. Momoi quickly hopped off the bed and fixed it back to its previous neat appearance. She hurried to the door and followed Midorima down the stairs.

"I want to help cook too!" she exclaimed. The tall green sighed as he heard her footsteps thud against the wooden floor. A smile crept upon his face. He did not understand why he was feeling happy so he did not dwell on that thought any further. As if he was going to complain about it. He had a feeling, though. He had a feeling that his Saturday mornings would never ever be the same again without Momoi's presence beside him.

_And at that very moment, a special attachment was formed between them._

The couple had a great morning together. It began with making pancakes that ended up with the two of them having a food fight. Midorima would say that Momoi had started it all if someone else was there to witness the mess they made. Eventhough how irritated he got, the tall green kept smiling every time his little pink wasn't looking. After that, the couple started talking about Harry Potter. They began debating whether or not _Severus Snape_ deserved to be called as a _'Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor'_. Momoi won the debate and Midorima was very impressed by how good and intelligent she was. Momoi was one of the reasons why he loved older girls. He was never wrong about her and in return, she never failed him.

Time flew so fast that they made sure they spent every minute together. Midorima would deny how he was having fun and would say that he only didn't want to make Momoi feel alone. It was a pretty lame cover-up, the pink head thought, for it was obvious how he was enjoying every moment with her.

Everything felt perfect until Momoi turned her head to the round clock hanging on the wall. It was already half-past ten in the morning.

"_Ano_... Midorin, I think I need to go now." she said lowly. Sadness was all over her face as she turned to Midorima, whose emerald eyes were unseen because of the reflection of light on the lenses of his glasses.

"I will prepare your clothes. Go ahead and take a light bath." he said without even turning to Momoi. The pink head felt at home in Midorima's house. It was warm, it was pleasing and most of all, and it was a place where he lived. She wished she could stay there forever, but that was impossible.

Momoi then went upstairs, leaving the green head in nothingness.

x x x

Midorima watched her fix her long pink locks. Momoi was ready to leave. Her once wet uniform was now all dry and warm thanks to him. The tall green man felt a pinch of distress as he approached her. He never realized how alone he was until Momoi came and changed everything. He pushed back his glasses as he gazed back at her beauty. It was his one last chance to take a good look at her.

"Are you missing any of your things?" Midorima asked as the pink head turned to him with a sad smile.

"Ah. Nope. I've got all my destroyed things with me." she said. It was an effort to crack a mild joke, but it ended up with nothing but awkward silence.

"Don't ever show up in this house drenched in rain again." said the tall green sternly, but Momoi heard the slightest hint of loneliness in the tone of his voice. She could only manage a weak laugh.

"I promise it won't happen again." she said as she placed the strap of her bag on one of her vulnerable shoulders. "So... I guess this is goodbye..."

"I guess it is."

"Thank you for taking care of me, Midorin."

"There's no need to thank me, Momoi."

Momoi smiled, unable to say anything else. _'Why does he have to be so cold sometimes?'_ She thought as she turned her heels and headed to the door. Tears flooded her dark pink eyes as she held the door knob. _'Momoi, you're such a drama queen...'_ She could not explain why she was feeling so sad. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again. She wished Midorima would stop her, but that would probably only happen in her dreams. But then, she might just be wrong.

"M - Momoi, wait..."

The pink girl quickly wiped the stray tears with the back of her hands before turning to the source of such deep voice.

"What is it, Midorin?"

"I forgot to give you your lucky item for today." Midorima said as he pulled out a green ring from his pocket.

"Eh?!" Momoi stared at the green ring in bemusement. Her cheeks went rosy as she looked back up at her tall friend.

"Today, Taurus' lucky item is a green ring. I happen to have one so I thought of letting you borrow it." he said as he took one of Momoi's soft and pale hands and put the ring into her tiny ring finger. Momoi stood frozen as he did this. "This way you'll be able to compensate your bad luck for today."

Midorima said this like he knew what he was doing. But he was actually clueless. Maybe because deep inside him, he felt the tension rise. The pink haired girl looked at the glistening ring on her finger. Its color reminded her of someone special. And after that, she suddenly felt exceedingly lucky.

"Th - Thank you, Midorin..." Momoi said when she finally looked back at the green head with glasses.

_"No. Don't thank me just yet..."_

Midorima then placed a hand below Momoi's chin. He gently tilted her head up to him before he leaned his head closer to hers. Momoi stood petrified. She got lost into the tall green's eyes and lips. After a split second that felt like a minute, their lips made contact with each other. It made the pink hairs at the back of Momoi's neck stand on end.

_'Does Midorin love me?'_ She thought about this as she closed her eyes and returned the sweet kiss. Despite the prideful beast inside him, Midorima was actually a softy, a guy so reserved and calm. And a man in denial that helplessly fell in love with a buxom lady with pink locks. Silence loomed over their spot as the gentle kisser felt invigorated at the softness of the lady's cherry lips. Midorima's kiss was an innocent kiss of a beginner. It was obviously his first time.

_And it felt so special and magical._

The pink girl fell into a deep trance. But all these feelings came to a stop when Midorima paused. The kiss did not last that long when the green head quickly pulled away. Everything already felt so heavenly. Why had it ended so soon? The rosy Momoi gazed dreamily at the tall green before her. He pushed back his glasses as he bid his adieu to his all-time crush.

"I hope meet you soon." he shortly said after coughing a little. The pink head was moved by his kiss. She felt very special. And as a token of gratitude, she lunged herself one last time to Midorima. She pressed her face upon his chest and cried tears of joy.

"Midorin, I'll miss you so much!"

Midorima smiled sincerely as he nuzzled his face upon a field of pink hair. Nothing else, not even hesitation stopped the green head from wrapping his strong arms around Momoi.

"Enough with the tears. I'm just one call away, on your phone, anyway." he said in a hushed tone. Momoi moved her head up. She met Midorima's handsome face. Their irises met. Pink and green clashed in harmony as they took a moment to admire each other's beauty.

"Y - You won't hang-up on me the next time I call?" She asked as she sniffed cutely.

"Maybe." said the green head bluntly before he witnessed how his little pink's face contorted to a pout. He could not help but smirk.

"I can't believe you, Midorin..." said the upset Momoi. Tears had stained her face and flooded her eyes. Both finally pulled away from the embrace after Midorima handed a handkerchief to the pink girl.

"Just don't be too loud when you're calling me on your phone. I hate it when you're noisy." said the green head as he watched Momoi wipe her tears off with his handkerchief.

"You hate too much, don't you know that?" said the pink lady after clearing her face from all her tears.

"I do." Midorima then turned around. The pink girl watched him intently. His strong back and toned muscles attracted her easily. "I do hate almost everything, and I only love quite a few things..."

"What are the things that you love, Midorin?" asked the small pink. Her heart pounded as she waited for the tall man's reply, hoping that he'd mention her name.

"There's no need for you to know them all..." Midorma breathed heavily as subtle as possible before he continued what he was saying.

_"Just be grateful to know that you're one of them..."_

Momoi's heart leapt from its position. Her face warmed up as she analyzed what Midorima just said. The pink girl gazed at his green locks and nape. She held the handkerchief dearly in her hand. Her trembling lips opened but no words came out that easily.

_"You love me..."_

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." The tall green didn't dare move from his spot. He tried his best to sound indifferently but he did not know how long he could keep up concealing his true emotions. His face suddenly lit up with shock when he felt small fingers intertwine with his. He turned to his hand and saw Momoi's fingers resting between the spaces of his taped fingers.

"I love you too, Midorin..."

After hearing this, the green head finally turned to Momoi, revealing his scarlet face for her to see. He squeezed her hand firmly as he watched her dark pink eyes gaze at her with all honestly and love. He pushed back his glasses before saying anything.

"Cancer's horoscope for today is very lucky..."

"Same goes with Taurus' horoscope..." said Momoi as she smiled sincerely at the tall green holding her hands.

"Do you know what my lucky item for today is?" asked Midorima as he faced Momoi. His free hand tucked some of her stray pink locks behind her ear. The pink girl felt like she might just faint if the tall man would keep touching him dearly like that. Good thing she still managed to speak properly.

"N - No..."

"Then let me show you…"

"Midorin, I don't think it's - mmph!" Momoi's words were muffled by a pair of soft lips that belonged to Midorima. She didn't expect he'd kiss her twice, but she honestly felt pleased with what was happening. So without any further ado, the pink girl kissed him back in response. She also wrapped her arms around his strong neck. The tall green felt this, making his lips smirk against hers.

_'His lucky item for today is a kiss?'_ Momoi wondered if that was really possible or Midorima was just making an excuse to kiss her again. She thought about what would happen next if they pulled away and whether or not Midorima was just prolonging her stay. But all these questions that kept bothering her vanished when she felt his love seep into her senses. At long last, the pink girl didn't care any less about all those confusing questions anymore. What mattered the most at that time were their lips and their true feelings.

_Their kiss would end soon, but their love was sure to last for a very long time._

And as they kissed even deeper, Momoi felt glad to be the only exception to all Midorima's rules. She was really very special to him, though he usually expressed this in a very discreet way. Also She felt so lucky to be one of the selected few who were chosen to see Midorima's other side...

_His soft side..._

* * *

**A/N: Fuwaaaaah! I really loved this FanFiction! Eventhough it was unbelievably long and difficult, I really enjoyed pushing Midorima's buttons. How about you guys? Did you love how it ended? Was Midorima in character?  
Please let me know what you think through your reviews.  
Thanks for reading!  
(Now I'll be starting with my AoMomo FanFic next! Teehee.)**


End file.
